Cowboys and Angels
by dtkat
Summary: I have watched over his soul for millennia and I have loved him all this time. I have watched him grow, laugh and live. And I have had to watch him die many times. Each death hurt as much as the first. He is always a soldier.
**BPOV**

I have watched over his soul for millennia and I have loved him all this time.

I have watched him grow, laugh and live. And I have had to watch him die many times. Each death hurt as much as the first

He is always a soldier, a Confederate, Patriot, Naval Commander, Crusader, Viking, Roman Legionnaire, and as it began a Spartan.

 **Sparta**

My father has told me that I am ripe and ready for marriage. I am to be captured and prepared. I am fearful, but I will not show it. I am a strong Spartan woman. I will please my husband and father and bear many children.

After a private ceremony, I was prepared for my husband, dressed in my father's cloak and sandals; I lay prepared for the entrance of Jase. He is strong, handsome and possesses the most beautiful blue-gray eyes. They say he is blessed by the Gods and that it shows through his eyes. His name means healer and he is said to have great skills on the battlefield. He will make a good Spartan husband.

Jase enters smelling of meat and sweet fruit. There is an underlying smell that is all man, leather and musk. I begin to feel slightly drunk off the smell. It warms me to my core, easing the nervousness of my taking. He slides onto the mattress and reaches to undo my belt, slowly removing the robe then the sandals. His eyes roam my body, darkening as he takes in my form.

My breathing has become labored, short pants, feeling like I am floating.

His fingertips graze my arm. I immediately feel a charge from his touch. I feel my whole body tingle and a coil beginning to tighten in my womanhood.

"Isadora" my name is said like a silent prayer to the Gods. The coil continues to tighten.

He leaned in, closing the distance between us, and my eyes fluttered closed. I felt his approached and licked my lips in anticipation of his kiss.

The kiss did not come and when I feel his head fall to the crook of her neck I let out the gasp of breath that I didn't realize I was holding. He drew in a deep breath, inhaling my scent now mixed with the overriding scent of my arousal. Jase groaned loudly as he placed lingering, wet kisses against the skin of my neck.

I shivered as my own moan escaped. I felt a warm rush of fluid between my thighs and the tightening coil. At this point I felt I would go mad with need.

Jase's lips curved smile. His lips never left my skin. He burned a trail of feathery kisses up the column of my neck, behind my ear, across my jaw finally stopping and capturing my eyes. "Look at me," he demanded and painstakingly slow, he made contact. His warm, soft lips brushed lightly against mine. I whimpered with the intensity of the contact.

I craved, needed, more of him. Our lips moved achingly slow as we melded together.

It started gentle, innocent and sweet. Our need grew and the kiss turned hungry. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I obliged. The feel of his hot tongue plunging, probing and exploring caused me to let out a guttural moan.

He released me from the kiss, never breaking eye contact.

"Jase," I panted out, "Please."

"Hmm," he hummed, moving back up to the spot below my ear. "Please what, Isadora?" He murmured seductively.

I couldn't speak.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered reverently. He leaned down slowly to take one of my nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive nub.

I gasped at the sensation. My hands moved to remove his robe, loosening his belt.

He moved back to my mouth, capturing me in a rough kiss while his hands swiftly took care of removing his robe. Once removed, I could not stop my hands from running over his chest already adorned with battle scars.

His hand travels down my body, my shoulders, collarbone, the valley between and the underside of each breast, down my stomach slowly circling my belly button and finally stopping at my pelvic bone. My body is on fire. I want his hand to move further but he doesn't. He just slowly moves side to side.

I am fixated on his eyes, I feel like they are examining the depths of my soul, eyes dark with lust, measuring my worth as a wife. I pray I am not found wanting.

Hours, days, months, it feels like eternity that we have stay in the position. My body has begun to shake with need. I see his lips move and hear him mumbling thanks to the Gods as he continues to rub me.

Slowly, Jase's fingers lower to stroke my slick folds. . I feel like I will explode the coil in my stomach is twisted so tightly. I can feel and hear the wetness as his fingers glide over me.

I jump at the shock when Jase focuses on the bundle of nerves. We both hiss from the feeling

"Shh," he whispered against my lips as he began rubbing circles over my swollen clit.

I moaned at his ministrations and he sped up, slipping further back to slide a finger inside of me. It was his turn to let out a groan as he felt my warmth on his hand. Jase kept his finger pushing in and out of me as his thumb took over the motions on my clit.

My breathing sped as he worked and I squirmed under his touch.

Soon, he was speeding up and adding a second finger, pushing me closer to the sought after edge. "Jase, please more, please, more," I moaned out wantonly.

He grunted and forced his fingers deeper as his thumb pressed firmly. I trembled in his arms as my muscles clamped down on his hand. My climax ebbed; he pulled his hand back and licked his fingers clean.

"Mm, Jase," I mumbled, emboldened I pulled him down to place a kiss on his lips.

"I want your first time to be special, my Isadora" he stated, his cheeks turning a light pink. "It will hurt," he warned. I knew this from my mother. I was prepared.

He moved over me keeping his weight off of me by bracing with his arms. He reached between us to line himself with my entrance.

Jase pushed into me and I felt my barrier break as he filled me. He held still when I shuddered from the moment of pain. He looked cautious as he waited for me to adjust. When the pain ebbed I wanted him to move, needed it. I wiggled my hips to let him know I was ready.

"Isadora, you feel so good," he grunted, "So tight. So wet."

I panted and writhed, moaning out, "Jase," with every breath. His pace increased and he was barely hanging on. "Cum for me, Isadora," he whispered into my ear as his hand lowered so that his thumb could rub rhythmic circles on my clit.

I groaned wantonly as I came around him, egging him on.

"So close, so close," he chanted, "Ugh, Isadora, I'm going to cum, ugh, ugh, huh, yes, yes." He pumped three full strokes before he exploded inside of me, groaning in pleasure.

When Jase stilled, he pulled out and laid himself beside me. He stroked my arm lightly. I turned my head to the side and smiled sleepily at him.

We were married three months before our first son, Cyrus, was conceived. The second boy, Perdikkas, was born just a year after the first. Twin girls, Adonia and Cynna, followed two years later and a third son, Epitadas, a year after the girls. I was very proud of my family and grateful to the Gods that we had been blessed with my soul mate and five strong children.

Our home was beautiful. Made of bright whitewashed stone, three rooms built around an open courtyard and a chimney. The windows were set high in the walls and closed with blue shutters.

The children and I had entered the open courtyard with a columned entranceway for the children to have play time. Their toys, balls, miniature chariots, rattles, yo-yos, rocking horses, and dolls and animals made from clay were brought out for them.

The two oldest played with the ball. While the girls played with the dolls and miniature chariot. My baby held his rattle while he fed from my breast.

I never heard the men enter the courtyard. My life ended that day, along with the lives of my five beautiful children.

The Persian men killed us to weaken Jase, break his spirit. What they will never know is that they succeeded, he never showed it. He organized an attack. Killed the men and defeated the small Persian contingent.

I watched over him for his remaining days in hopes that I would be reunited with him and our children in the afterlife.

His death was at the side of Leonidas, a truly honorable Spartan death. I sat at his side while I watched the last of his breaths leave his body and waited to be joined again.

Nothing, nothing happened. I sat there waiting.

A man appeared by me, "Get up Isadora, now is not the time."

"I don't understand. We were good Spartans. We thanked the Gods daily for our love and our lives. Why must we wait? What of my children?"

"You will see your children again, in another life. They will hold new meaning to you but they will bless your life again. You have been a true and blessed servant. Do not question the plans of God. You will watch over him until it is deemed time for you to join him in life again."

And with that he was gone.

 **Rome**

The man was gone. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was prepared to wait for as long as needed to be reunited with my soul mate and my children. When I opened my eyes I was in a different place.

I heard the screams that I recognized to be childbirth. I felt a pull in my chest and moved to the room that the noise was coming from. A weary woman held a beautiful blue-gray eyed boy. She loving kissed his head and without removing her lips whispered "Quintus".

Jase was now Quintus. I knew his soul.

Quintus grew to be a great Roman Legionnaire hold the higher rank of a Pilius Prior, a Centurion within the equestrian tribunes.

He dedicated his life to the military and his soldiers. He never took a wife, never fathered children, and never bedded a woman more than once. As much as it hurt to see him in the arms of another, I wanted him to love and be loved.

He died on the battlefield and once again I sat by his side as his last breath left him and waited.

Nothing, I closed my eyes, faced towards the heavens and said a small prayer to guide my love's soul to his final destination.

 **Norway**

I felt the shift in my world this time and recognized the sounds of childbirth. I knew that I would once again get to witness the miracle of my soul mate's birth. Gunnor.

My mate grew to be a great warrior. Respect and revered within his community. But he also spent his life alone, dedicate only to the battle. He took no wife and bore no children.

His death came early, not in a battle of men but at the whim of the sea. His ship was destroyed in a hurricane. He was thrown into the sea and tried to stay afloat on a piece of wreckage. I stayed by his side as he lost his battle and sank to the bottom of the sea.

I waited and I prayed.

 **Britain**

We spent two lifetimes in Britain, William and James.

William joined the Crusades. Not that he truly believed in the cause, his father did so William took up his sword.

His daily life was a routine of mass, meals, weapons, warfare strategy, prayers, horses and more warfare discussions.

He never loved. It began to hurt more to see him so lonely. I knew that we would be reunited someday and I vowed to love him so much more to make up for the lifetimes he went without.

William travelled to Jerusalem and was present at Siege of Acre in 1291. The Crusaders lost the siege and the Muslims took control of the city of Acre. He fought bravely but was mortally wounded.

Again, I set by his side while he died. I longed for him to feel my touch as I brushed my fingers across his jaw. I cried tears of sadness caused by his painful death and tears of hope that finally we would be reunited.

"Isadora" was carried on William's last breath. His eyes were focused on me. My hope was strengthened, our time was coming. My prayer of thanks murmured to God.

James was a Naval Commander in service of Queen Elizabeth I.

His dedication and hard work allowed him to move up the ranks very quickly. For a young man of two and twenty James was driven. He cared nothing for social gain. He avoided court, only attending when his presence was specifically requested.

On July 29, 1588, off the coast of Gravelines, his fire ship was part of the English fleet which dispersed the Spanish ships to the northeast and defeated the Spanish Armada. He was struck by shrapnel, puncturing his lung.

I cried as I watched him fall to the deck, no one able to stop and comfort him. I knelt beside him holding his cheek in my hand and rubbing my thumb over his cheek bone. I knew the gesture was wasted he couldn't feel me but I needed the comfort as much as I needed to comfort him.

"Isadora?" James whispered as he looked into my eyes and lifted his hand to the place where mine cupped his cheek.

"Jase" I cried "I am always with you and will remain so until we can be together for eternity." Then I lend in to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

He gasped at the contact. A slight smile graced his lips. He died once again looking directly at me. My hopes soared that our time was coming.

 **Virginia, United States**

Jackson was an American pioneer, soldier, and one of the most gifted battlefield tacticians. He was assigned to the 11th Virginia Regiment of the Continental Line as part of Morgan's Virginia Independent Rifle Company Reorganized on February 3, 1777.

He fell during the Battle of Charleston on April 14th.

The day before Tarleton intercepted a messenger. The messenger carried a letter from Huger to Lincoln that detailed how the Patriots were deployed. In the wee hours of the morning, the British reached the American post, catching them completely by surprise.

Jackson was shot in the stomach and died slowly. The battlefield surgeons tried to stop the blood loss but between the loss, pain and rapid infection it was no use.

I hoped like the last time that the haze of death would allow my love to see me, feel my touch and hear my words of love. I was not disappointed.

"Isadora, oh my love, how I am ready to come home to you."

"Jase, the day is coming. I feel it should be soon. I will wait as long as I have to for you."

"Kiss me, Isadora. Let me feel you."

I quickly leaned in to kiss my love, my world, my soul. I stared into his eyes professing my love for him while caressing his face as I watched the final moments of life drain away.

 **Texas, United States**

My Jase was born again as Jasper Whitlock in Houston, Texas in 1844.

 **September 13, 1987**

The man from millennia ago appeared before me. "It is time, true and honest servant. Be blessed in your steadfast love."

 **The Children**

1640 - England

I was drawn back to London, England. I could not understand why because I did not feel the same pull I experienced every time I witnessed Jase's rebirths.

This time I felt a warm maternal feel as I watched the birth of a beautiful blue eyed baby boy.

Once the child was placed in his bassinet I walked over to look at the child. The squirming infant stilled and looked up at me with unfocused eyes. But I saw the soul and knew it to be the soul of my Cyrus.

Smiling I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

I hoped that I would get to watch him grow, love and live while I waited for Jase.

As soon as lifted my head again I was transported.

1860 - Texas

Perdikkas was reborn a beautiful blonde with my brown eyes.

1901 – Texas, Mississippi and Illinois

The girls, Adonia and Cynna, were born in the beginning of 1901 minutes apart; one with blond hair and soulful brown eyes reminiscent of mine, the other with inky black hair and Jase's blue-gray eyes.

My baby boy Epitadas was born again in mid 1901. He was beautiful with copper hair and verdant eyes.

I did not get to stay with my babies, watch them grow and mature. I was happy knowing that they were blessed with another chance at happiness.


End file.
